CONSECUENCIAS DEL PASADO
by lilaflyn
Summary: Juvia y Gajeel se encuentran con viejos enemigos, estos harán cualquier cosa para que ellos sufran haciendo que tal vez salgan de Fairy Tail
1. la mision

**LA MISION**

Ese día Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Happy venían de una misión clase S

-¡Fue fácil!- decía Natsu mientras sonreía

-Aye- dijo Happy, los demás lo miraban no iban a decirles nada, venían muy cansados para decir algo, al llegar al gremio todos los recibieron, Makarov los recibió con una sonrisa, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había llegado y todos celebraron, Juvia los miraba y más a Gray, quería ir a abrazarlo pero estaba preocupada más por las misiones, no había ninguna que le pareciera interesante y además Gray estaba con sus amigos, él nunca había mostrado interés en ella y pasaba más tiempo con ellos, todos empezaron a tomar, Mira estaba muy feliz al igual que su hermana Lissana, todos, Gajeel también llego y nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban alrededor de estos siete mientras contaba sus miles de aventuras, bah para lo que le importará pues solo llego para irse de nuevo, Gajeel aguaro una misión y se disponía a ir cuando Juvia lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres Juvia?

-Juvia desea acompañarlo, tal vez le sea de ayuda- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-¡Bah! No necesito tu ayuda, yo solo puedo, además no te voy a cuidar y esta misión- dijo mientras le mostraba el volante- es peligrosa ¿ves?

-No importa quiero acompañarlo, además Juvia quiere conseguir dinero para algo

-¿Qué algo?

-Juvia no se lo puedo decir

-A ya veo- Gajeel vio la misión, tal vez necesitaría de Juvia- Esta bien, pero tú te cuidas sola- Juvia acepto y Gajeel fue junto al maestro, él estaba disfrutando de las aventuras que estaban relatando los chicos, Gajeel se paró frente a él, el maestro lo vio al mismo tiempo que los otros, nadie se había dado cuenta que había llegado

-Gajeel ¿Cómo has estado? Hace meses que no te veía, ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

-Aburrida- dijo despreocupado- me volveré a ir

-Pero acabas de llegar- le dijo Levy preocupada

-No importa- le dio el volante con la misión a Makarov y este lo leyó, la misión era una de clase S y pagaban muy bien

-Puedes ir, pero la misión parece bastante peligrosa

-Lo sé, pero no importa- todos vieron a Gajeel mientras este guardaba el volante en una cartera de cuero, Natsu estaba como siempre, quien se creía este, llegar interrumpir su charla y encima presumido, llegar de una misión cansado y llevarse otra

-Eres un idiota ¿Por qué interrumpes mis anécdotas?

-Bah! He oído mejores- Natsu se puso furioso y salto de su asiento para golpear a Gajeel, pero Erza lo detuvo

-Natsu, cálmate- una aura cubría a Erza, "daba miedo" decían todos. Los chicos siguieron en lo suyo, mientras Gajeel y Juvia se iban a la misión

''Nadie nos va a extrañar'' pensó Juvia mientras veía al gremio desde lejos


	2. LAGRIMAS

**¿LAGRIMAS?**

Todo el gremio seguía con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegaran los chicos, estos al finalizar fueron a la casa de Lucy para poder hablar, en el camino, todos reían, Happy seguía intentando enamorar a Charle pero esta la ignoraba, Erza seguía seria típico mientras escuchaban hablar a sus amigos y Gray y Natsu peleaban como siempre, Lucy y Wendy veían divertidas la escena, de pronto vieron a lo lejos a Gajeel y a Juvia que iban juntos a la misión, Wendy les grito

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos buena suerte en su misión!- los otros solo lo vieron y Gajeel volteo no dijo nada y siguió caminando, Juvia seguía de espaldas y Lucy también le grito

-¡Suerte!- en eso Juvia volteo y pudieron ver como sus ojos estaban mojados, sin duda había llorado, al ver esto los siete fueron corriendo a ver que le pasaba

-Juvia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupada Lucy, los otros la miraron y Juvia solo se secó las lágrimas cuando llego Gajeel junto a ella

-Juvia vente que ya es muy tarde- los demás miraron a Gajeel lo que vieron le sorprendió estaba ¿llorando?, Juvia miro a Gajeel y luego miro a los chicos que seguían ahí

-Juvia debe irse- les dijo

-Juvia, ¡espera!- le decía Natsu, Erza estaba impresionada algo le pasaba a estos dos, y lo iba a averiguar, fue corriendo hacia Gajeel y Juvia y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Al alcanzarlo, Erza le volvió a preguntar lo mismo ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Nada que te importe- respondió Gajeel mientras miraba a Erza

-Si, si me importa son nuestros amigos- dijo Erza seriamente

-Y más les vale que nos lo diga porque no los vamos a dejar en paz hasta obtener la respuesta- dijo Gray decidido, Gajeel los miro, enserio que eran tercos pensaba

-Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa, vamos Juvia que se nos hace tarde- Gajeel agarro a Juvia de un brazo y empezó a caminar, Juvia vio a sus amigos que se iban alejando más de ellos, vio a Gray y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían ahí parados, aun impresionados con lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, Erza los vio marcharse y les dijo a los chicos

-Iré con ellos

-Pero Erza, Gajeel no te dejara ir con ellos- dijo preocupada Wendy

-No hace falta que les diga, iré con ellos a escondidas para poder vigilarlos algo me dice que algo malo paso y quisiera saber que es para poder ayudarlos- Erza se disponía a ir cuando Natsu le agarró del brazo

-No intentes detenerme Natsu- le dijo Erza, Natsu la mira con una sonrisa y le dijo

-No intento detenerte, vamos contigo- Erza le sonrió y los siete fueron tras de Juvia y Gajeel

Paso el día y casi estaba anocheciendo, los chicos iban tras de Juvia y Gajeel que habían entrado en el bosque pues debían pasar por ahí para llegar al pueblo una vez ahí descansarían, los chicos se escondían, pero no eran los únicos que vigilaban a los dos, un grupo de cinco personas los veía desde un árbol, una chica de cabello violeta dijo malhumorada

-¡Vamos! ¡Ataquémoslos, que están aquí!

-Ya en su debido momento- le decía un joven como de 20 años, al parecer el líder, al decir esto la chica ya no hizo ningún comentario, seguía viendo a Juvia y a Gajeel que se habían detenido para poder descansar un rato. El chico al ver que se había calmado, volvió a mirar a los dos pero más a Juvia

-Juvia- decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa


	3. VIEJOS AMIGOS DE JUVIA

**VIEJOS AMIGOS DE JUVIA**

-Juvia ya no puede caminar, está muy cansada- decía la chica peliazul mientras se sentaba en una roca, Gajeel la miro y suspiro, no quería admitirlo pero él también estaba cansado, se sentó a descansar también.

-Eres muy irritante- le dijo

-Juvia lo siente, Juvia solo quiere ayudar- respondió mirando el suelo.

-¡Bah! Que importa, además… ya estaríamos en el pueblo si esos tontos no nos hubieran detenido.

Natsu por supuesto se enfadó y tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, Lucy se dio cuenta y lo tranquilizo, estaban en un árbol por supuesto grande y no era el único árbol, la noche se acercaba y Gajeel se levantó.

-Vamos Juvia, que nos falta mucho aun por recorrer, Juvia se levantó en ese momento le dio un calambre y se tuvo que volver a sentar

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Gajeel extrañado al ver a Juvia sentada otra vez.

-A Juvia le duele el pie Gajeel-kun- respondió mientras se sacaba las sandalias y empezó a masajear sus pies.

-¡Uf! Que problema, bueno acamparemos aquí, iré a buscar algo de comer y leña para hacer una fogata, quédate aquí

-Juvia obedecerá- dijo mientras seguía con el masaje, Gajeel se internó en el bosque, Juvia intento levantarse pero no pudo.

-Hola Juvia- Juvia se sorprendió, ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

-¡¿Jackie?!

-No te alegra verme- Juvia como pudo se levantó y se puso en posición defensiva.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué así?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y estaba un hombre grande llenos de tatuajes por el cuerpo, solo llevando unos pantalones, Juvia intento alejarse pero el la levanto aguarandola del hombro, Juvia grito y los chicos de Fairy Tail miraban sorprendidos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quedarse?, Natsu y Gray iban a salvarla, pero Erza los detuvo.

-Esperen, veremos un rato, a ver qué pasa.

-Pero Erza…- dijeron los dos.

-Juvia podrá y o si no iremos a ayudarla- Gray miraba preocupado, quería ir a ayudarla

-Juvia ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto la chica acercándose

-Suelta a Juvia. Dijo esta mientras seguía en el aire.

-Ja, sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre, no puedo creer que alguien como tú me hubiera ganado- dijo el hombre, al decir esto la arrojó al suelo, Juvia se golpeó fuertemente

-Kojiro no le hagas eso, la tenemos que llevar junto a Mike y dijo claramente que no le hagamos daño

-A mí me importa un comino lo que él diga- miro a Juvia que ya se había levantado- Tengo cuentas que arreglar con esta niña

-¡Uf! ¡Hombres!- Jackie vio que Kojiro utilizaría magia, así que se apartó un poco

-¡Reequipacion! ¡Cadenas demoniacas!- al decir esto en sus manos aparecieron dos grandes y gruesas cadenas

-A divertirse- fue directo a Juvia que ya se había preparado, tiro las cadenas pero sin soltarlas hacia el cuerpo de la chica, por suerte ella ya había hecho su magia "cuerpo de agua" las cadenas pasaron a través de ella y Kojiro fue hacia un árbol, Juvia no iba a quedarse a no hacer nada así que uso su magia.

-¡Wota Suraisa!- una cuchilla de agua apareció y Juvia corrió hacia Kojiro, pero este pudo esquivarlo, Juvia termino cortando el árbol y Kojiro aprovecho esto para volver a atacarla con las cadenas, esta vez Juvia no pudo esquivarlas, el golpe fue muy fuerte y Juvia quedo en el suelo, ya no se podía levantar, Kojiro la miro y la levanto aguarandola del cabello, Juvia sufría del dolor, Kojiro la volvió a golpear para luego tirarla en el suelo

-Seguiría, pero te necesito viva

-Miren esto, Juvia Loxar, una de los Element 4, derrotada- Jackie se acercó a ella- das pena- los dos se rieron y Juvia empezó a llorar, no solo por el dolor sino también por la derrota

-¡Los que dan pena son ustedes!- Juvia miro hacia arriba y vio a Gray enfrente de ella.

-¡¿Gray-sama?!

-Acaso no te enseñaron que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa- Juvia estaba más sorprendida, ahora estaba Lucy, detrás de los dos sujetos.

-Juvia no te preocupes- dijeron Natsu y Erza al tiempo en que se unían a la batalla, Wendy, Charle y Happy corrieron hacia Juvia para ayudarla

-Wendy cuídala- dijo Gray

-No te preocupes ¡lo haremos!- dijo al tiempo que aplicaba su magia de curación a Juvia, Gray fue hacia ellos y los cuatro rodearon a los dos, mientras se ponían en posición de combate

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¡Fairy Tail!- dijo sarcásticamente Kojiro- vamos Jackie, enseñémosles de que estamos hechos- Jackie asintió y también se puso en posición defensiva, la batalla empezó, Jackie se enfrentaba a Erza y a Lucy, mientras Kojiro contra Gray y Natsu. Los dos tenían habilidades especiales así que fue difícil

-_Karyu no Tekken- _grito Natsu dirigiéndose hacia Kojiro con las manos llenas de fuego, este recibió el impacto y salió volando

-_Ransu-_ dijo Gray, varias lanzas salieron y fueron a parar hacia Kojiro que seguía en el aire, mientras tanto Erza y Lucy seguían su pelea con Jackie, esta ya había revelado su magia

-¡Posesión Animal! ¡Águila!- en esto una especie de aire cubrió a Jackie y en sus manos había una gran cantidad de esta, fue hacia Erza que se había re-equipado con su armadura, peleaban y Jackie estaba ganando, Lucy en eso llamo a Tauro, este apareció y le dijo un piropo a Lucy como siempre, Lucy solo le dijo

-Tauro, ayuda a Erza por favor

-Por ti haría lo que fuera- Tauro uso su hacha y fue con las chicas, fue directo hacia Jackie y con el mango la lanzo hacia el aire, Erza salto con su espada, y fue directo hacia Jackie esta esquivo el ataque, pero Erza la aguaro y la golpeo en la nariz, Jackie y Kojiro se juntaron

-Son muy fuertes- dijo Jackie mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

-Odio que tengas razón, tenemos que irnos, luego vendremos por Juvia

-Está bien- tras esto los dos desaparecieron, los chicos los buscaron

-¡Cobardes!- dijo Natsu furioso

-Al menos se fueron- dijo aliviada Lucy

-¡Chicos vengan!- dijo Wendy, ellos se acercaron y vieron a Juvia, estaba totalmente lastimada

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Lucy mientras se arrodillaba para poder ver a Juvia

-Sí, pude curarla, necesita descansar, las heridas son leves ahora- Gray se acercó ¿Quién diablos eran esos tipos? ¿Por qué trataron así a Juvia?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- los chicos voltearon y vieron a Gajeel.

-¿Qué le paso a Juvia?- pregunto al ver el estado de su amiga, los chicos se miraron entre sí y vieron a Juvia. Iba a ser una historia muy larga.

**YA APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN Y EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR TEMINARLA, TAL VEZ EN EL PROXIMO DESCUBRAMOS QUIENES SON ESTOS TIPOS, ¿QUIEN SABE? MI IMAGINACION SE FUE VOLANDO, PERO SI O SI TERMINO ESTE FIC NO PIENSO DEJARLO INCOMPLETO**


End file.
